


Surprise!

by MaraChaos



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Incest, M/M, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraChaos/pseuds/MaraChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan is having doubts about his physical relationship with his father once Goku is turned into a child. However Goku shows Gohan that good things come in small packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm MaraChaos!
> 
> I am brand new to this site to please be patient with me! There will be errors. xD This is one of many works I will be posting. I apologize if the formatting is off! I can't get it to work the way I want it to for some reason. Anyways enjoy! Don't forget to review! 8D
> 
> I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball GT or any of the series. This fanfiction is written purely for readers pleasure!

“Come here” Goku utters suddenly as his spar with his eldest boy comes to a standstill and the two lock gazes. It was really too cute observing the rise and fall of the forty year old man’s chest; it was obvious he hadn’t trained in a long while. Settling down with Videl and being the boss of a big company was quite the distraction over the years, and having a baby on top of that. 

Gohan wiped the sweat beading on his forehead and wiped his palms on his purple gi, the suit similar to Piccolo’s which he had requested a second time awhile back since the one he wore when he was eleven was much too small. 

“Uh? Dad Shouldn’t we keep going?” the demi questioned, staring down at the child which was his father thanks to the meddling with the black star Dragon balls by Emperor Pilaf. Goku smiled his usual smile though it wasn’t the typical day to day smile, no. The upward curve on the right corner of the orange clad man’s lips indicated something else, his eyes ablaze with lust. Gohan grew to recognize over the years just what the expression meant…his father wanted to fuck him. Normally the need would present itself on his visage in return, but instead the demi looked away shyly, somehow not interested. 

“Um, I’ve got to go to the bathroom” Gohan vocalized, quickly slipping away before Goku would question him. 

This odd behavior from his son made Goku frown, though fortunately he was persistent when he really wanted something, and most times he would win in the end because he would stop at nothing to get it. There were only two things that Goku absolutely could not do without; Food and Gohan. Goku pursued his Gohan into the Son home and up the stairs to the washroom, listening to the sound of his son urinating and then the toilet flushing before the younger Saiyan exited, unable to move past Goku however because he was in his way. 

Gohan shifted uncomfortably, something was bothering him but Goku couldn’t understand what, he had never been turned down for sex in the past. In fact Gohan was usually the one coming to him in desperate need of being filled. It was different lately, ever since he was involuntarily transformed into a young kid again…

“Gohaaan…” Goku coos this time, the man’s name rolling off his tongue in a seductive manner as he refused to let the man pass by him, “What’s the matter baby?”.

Gohan let out a small sigh as if he were irritated, stepping over the short male with his long legs and proceeding down the hall into his old bedroom, placing himself on the foot of the bed within… Again Goku followed, this time with a bit of frustration showing on his face. 

Gohan looked up from the floorboards and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, “Dad… I…I can’t…it’s too… weird… ya know? You’re just… you’re a child”.

Realization hit Goku and Gohan knew this because the man’s eyes widened, though surprisingly not in shock, but amusement. “Gohan… Son… you think Daddy can’t satisfy you in this body hm? Heh heh, don’t worry about that It won’t be an issue I promise, now come on… let me feel you”.

Gohan remained reluctant, even as his father approached him with his tail swishing and a hungry gaze, mounting and adding weight to his abdomen. He was pushed down onto the mattress by small hands, his father’s teeth biting him through his clothing and kissing feverishly. Whenever his nipples were targeted a low moan would rise up in the demi’s throat, they were just so sensitive and it only got worse as they hardened between Goku’s teeth. His shirt was forcibly lifted up over his head as the hero marked his chest, setting it on fire and then cooling it with his saliva, leaving a wet trail down to the man’s pant buckle. 

Goku paused for a moment, lifting his head to look up at his son whose eyes were closed, “What are you thinking?” he whispered.

Gohan’s eyes opened, he felt vulnerable, “Th-Things…”

Goku smiled, a genuine smile this time, “Don’t feel nervous son, it’s not like this is the first time we’ve fucked”. 

Gohan let out a distressed breath of air, “But this IS the first time I’ve attempted to make love to… a child…”. Oh how bad that sounded. 

Goku shook his head, “I may look like one, but I’m not Gohan, remember that”.

Gohan shook his head also, “This.. this is too awkward Dad… I can’t I’m sorry” he stated, easily setting his father on the bed beside him as he stood up, feeling very much disappointed because he really did want Goku. 

“Gohan come back here…” 

“No Dad… I’m sorry but I just can’t…”

This time Goku was getting impatient and angry, he didn’t enjoy being rejected and he wouldn’t stand for it either. “Gohan…” he hissed as the demi paused, his hand on the door knob, ready to leave his old room. Goku’s eyes fell shut as he let his power encompass him and then sky rocket, his small form bursting into a much bigger one, red fur covering his flesh. As his transformation into SSJ4 finished he slid off the bed and made his way toward his son, placing a hand on the door and slamming it shut before the demi could exit. 

When Gohan turned around he wasn’t expecting his father to be transformed, he had almost forgotten the male could achieve SSJ4 in a child’s body. He wasn’t given a chance to speak as an aggressive tongue invaded his mouth and strong hands wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the door frame. 

Gohan felt himself begin to tremble as his father sucked in his bottom lip and drew blood from it; he wasn’t aware how animalistic his father’s fourth form was. “D-Dad….” He mumbled as the man drew back, blood smeared all over his pearly white fangs. 

“Don’t disobey me when I tell you something son, forty years old or not, I can still put you over my knee and spank you”.

His words made Gohan shutter and moan with delight, his still semi hard cock hardening fully, his head swollen purple and weeping in his pants. “Y-Yes sir…”. 

Goku chuckled, “Good boy…” he pulled his son close, pecking his face then his neck and shoulders, inhaling his scent deeply, “Mmm, let’s get these clothes off mm?” he started, pushing his boy back toward the bed and laying him on it before stripping him down with skilled fingers.

Once naked, Gohan stared dazedly up at his father, watching the man stand above him, waiting for him to make the next move. But when Goku didn’t move, he knew what was desired from him, his form sitting upright as he untied the band holding up the yellow pants his father wore, letting them pool at his shoes. Oh kami his father was huge! He could barely fit a hand around the thick girth, his tongue delving out and tasting the head. 

“Don’t tease, suck” Goku demanded and Gohan obliged, the demi takes more than half of the pulsing meat into his mouth, having no gag reflex to prevent him from deep throating the older Saiyan. Goku emits a heavy groan in response, threading his fingers through Gohan’s hair, “Yeah just like that Son, mmm”.

Gohan had developed the perfect mouth for sucking cock, having practiced on many different objects in the past and of course his own member. His flexibility was a huge turn on for his father, which he took pride in.  
He pulled on his father’s sac with one hand and cupped the base with the other, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing the cock again, his saliva glistening on the tip each time he pulled out. Just when he was really getting into the rhythm of it his father tugged his head back by his hair.

“Lay down and spread your legs wide” Goku growled, kicking off his shoes and pants before climbing onto the bed, wedging himself between his son. 

Gohan clutched the male’s shoulders, gasping and arching as a finger probed at his entrance, an oily fluid coating the digit which allowed it to dig in with ease. A second finger was added and then a third, pumping into the demi with little compassion. Gohan whined in pleasure, rocking back against the fingers inside him and begging his father for more. “Daaaaddyyyyyy”. 

Goku chuckled, pulling his son close and tugging the covers over them, kissing him underneath a blanket of stars. Gohan wasn’t prepared when Goku just removed his fingers and entered him with one swift movement, a cry sounding from his lips and echoing off the walls. Goku panted in his son’s ear as he thrust hard into him, picking up his pace with each movement, swiftly hitting that one special spot buried deep within his lover. Gohan could already feel his orgasm fast approaching but he couldn’t stop it, trying to distract himself wasn’t working either…

Pan rapped on the wooden door to the Son home, “Grandma? Grandpa? Daddy!? Ugh where is everyone!” the girl pouted, opening the mysteriously unlocked door and heading inside. 

“Hello?” she called again, receiving silence, “I could have sworn Dad said he was coming over here to train with Grandpa earlier, maybe they went into the forest inste-“ she paused thinking aloud as she heard a bang, the sound making her jolt. She blinked as the banging sound continued, staring up at the ceiling and watching dust fall. 

She drifted upstairs, the banging sound growing louder as she cautiously made her way down the hallway until she was standing in front of a closed door, ‘Dad’s old room?’ she thought. Moaning and wailing reached Pan’s ears as she carefully and quietly opened the door, spotting the outline of two forms squirming underneath the blankets as the bed thudded against the wall. 

Pan wished she was dreaming at that moment, listening to the cries of her father and the powerful grunts of her grandfather as the two fucked in unison… 

Goku managed to hold his son off from exploding by placing his thumb over the younger male’s slit and adjusting so his cock drove into him at a different angle, avoiding the bundle of nerves temporarily. This drove the demi to the brink of madness, his body shaking as he ended up kicking the blankets off of them both and climbing into his father’s lap, humping him furiously. Goku found his son’s desperation even more arousing and squeezed his son’s hips, guiding him to ecstasy. Gohan was mewling like a kitten by the time Goku was ready to orgasm, the hairy male focusing back on the prostate gland and thrusting home until both Saiyans’ energy erupted as they came. Gohan’s orgasm was drawn out so heavily that he thought he may never breathe properly again, his eyelids becoming heavy as he inhaled for air, his arms quivering as they dropped and his body leaned into Goku’s. Goku kept himself seated within his son, still hard and determined to keep going. 

“Oh Kami father that was… wow… hey what are you? Aiiiieee!” Gohan struggled as his father’s fingers massaged the spot his tail used to be in, apparently the nerves there were also very sensitive. Goku grinned, “You don’t think I’m done with you already, do you son?”.

Gohan gave his father a lazy laugh as a response, unsure if he could go another round just yet though just as he was considering it he happened to turn his head and spot his daughter. FUCK!

“AHH! PAN! OH MY GOD!” Gohan freaked out, seeing his daughter’s very much disturbed and scarred expression, her face had gone pale and she looked as if she might get sick. Trying to move off of his father and go to his daughter was impossible as Goku firmly held him in place, “D-Dad!” he warned through gritted teeth though his hero just smirked. 

“You didn’t know she was there? she just arrived a few minutes ago, how could you not sense her?” Goku stated innocently. Gohan could have died right then and there.  
“You mean you knew she was there!? Why didn’t you stop!?” 

Goku shrugged, “I’m still horny and I didn’t feel like stopping, she should have knocked before she came in here”. 

Gohan let out a panicked laugh this time, a sweat drop forming on the back of his skull. “What the fuck Da-! Oh Pan I’m so so-“ Gohan paused mid sentence as he turned his attention to his daughter again, realizing the girl was no longer standing; Pan had fainted.


End file.
